Baylord Yama
|-|Base= |-|Complete Transformation= Summary '''Baylord Yama' is the seventh Slayer of FUG and is widely known as the King of Bayroad. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B normally and with Partial Transformations | 6-B Name: Baylord Yama, Lord Yama, Yama, the Lord of the Dead Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: Probably over 5000 years (Has existed since the Middle Ages of the Tower, where people like Adori Zahard who have 5000 years old probably not yet born) Classification: Canine Man, FUG Slayer, High Ranker, Fisherman Powers and Abilities: |-|Base/Partial Transformations= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Accelerated Development (Passive; He get stronger as he age), True Flight, Shinsoo Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a Kilometers away), Statistics Amplification (Like all shinsoo users he can amplify his physical characteristics and speed with shinsoo), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Danmaku (Can attack using nultiple baangs with a large AoE), Homing Attack (He can control his shinsoo to have it attack where he desires), Likely Molecular Immobilization via Limited Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower and Yama can probably reverse it flows to stop movement), Air Manipulation (Can create widen air pressures with his attacks), Energy Projection (Using the partial transformations, Yama is able to create widen bursts of red shinsoo/energy), Limited Fear Manipulation (His gaze can create the image of a giant eye to induce fear to his opponents), Forcefield Creation (Can use shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Transformation (Can either use the partial transformations and the complete transformation to become stronger), Limited Body Control (Can add canine characteristics to his body parts, such as claw growth, hand structure and foot transformation), Limited Size Manipulation (Can change the height of the parts of his body using Partial Transformations), Instinctive Reaction (Can respond automatically to threats without thinking, even being capable of attack and defend at same time while sleep), Resistance to the following: Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair) and Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy and has complete resistance to shinsoo/energy attacks of anyone who is afraid of him), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) |-|Complete Transformation= All previous powers, abilities and resistances on a heightened scale Attack Potency: Country level normally (His bare right hand could break the weakened Doom's Yellow Claws of the Beast attack at the moment his hand and Doom's attack collided and latter effortless stopped Doom's and hairy beast combined attack two times. Doom stated that Yama got stronger than when he was in the middle ages. Must be stronger than Hell Joe transformed) and with Partial Transformations (Matched Prime Doom in the past. Superior to his normal state) | Country level+ (Defeated and ripped off Prime Baylord Doom's right arm, fang and heart in the past, made explicit that potentially could kill him if not for the fact that Doom is the source of power and life of canine people, having to preserve Doom's body to Yama save his people from extinction. Should be comparable to Kallavan in Essence of Bravery Form) Speed: At least Relativistic (Even in a half-sleepy state, Yama was able to react to Baam's attacks without much difficulty, but when fully awake he was too fast for Karaka and weakened Doom to realize his presence) | At least Relativistic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class T (Superior to Yuri, who can lift a mountain) Striking Strength: Country Class normally (Easily whipped off Baylord Paul's shinsoo attacks, which were able to briefly clash with Karaka's shinsoo attacks) and with Partial Transformations (Superior to his normal state) | Country Class+ (Stronger than before) Durability: Country level normally (His right hand blocked and withstood to weakened Doom's Yellow Claws of the Beast attack without any noticeable wounds) and with Partial Transformation (Took attacks from prime Doom in the past), higher against shinsoo/energy attacks from anyone who is afraid of him | Country level+ (Must be more durable than before), higher against shinsoo/energy attacks from anyone who is afraid of him Stamina: Extremely high (Yama level characters can fight for over a month with deadly wounds, fought with Prime Doom for hours or even days in the past) Range: Extended melee range, Dozens of Meters with Partial Transformations (The Partial Transformation of his hand dwarfs a Large building), Hundreds of Kilometers with shinsoo techniques | Extended melee range, at least Dozens of Meters with Transformations, at least Hundreds of Kilometers with shinsoo techniques Standard Equipment: Notable Intelligence: High (Yama is an excellent melee fighter, being able to overcome experienced people like Karaka and Baam) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Partial Transformation: Yama was born with this mysterious power that allows him to enlarge his body parts and add canine characteristics to them, even using an unknown partial transformation, Yama was able to dodge quickly an arrow attack from the Elder Khel Hellam. He can further progress this transformation. It is not known how many transformations he can undergo, but it is known that he can use up to Level Six. Rival1.jpg|Rival (Preparing) Rival2.jpg|Rival (Effect) Lonely red Arm.jpg|Lonely Red Arm (Preparing) 445-5.jpg|Lonely Red Arm (Effect) *'Level One Partial Transformation - Rival: '''Yama clenches his fist, transform it in a giant furry red paw with with claws and grows in big proportions to the point of dwarfs a giant building, this attack was powerful enough that the Elder High Priest had difficulty in escaping and surviving, even with Yama not wanting to kill him *'Right Arm - Level Six Partial Transformation - Lonely Red Arm:' Probably an evolution of his Level One Partial Transformation - Rival, Yama increases the size of his right arm and turning It a canine paw with red furry and claw to a large extent, being being able to stretch his right arm to dozens of meters, the more and more his arm stretches, the bigger it gets, the power of this partial transformation is strong enough to suppress Khel Hellam after he was fatally wounded by the Ancient Spear. '''Complete Transformation:' The ultimate evolution of canine transformation, Yama is the only canine person who can use it, not even his brothers Doom and Paul possess it, this state was powerful enough to defeat Doom at his peak and make both Doom and Paul afraid of this transformation. Key: Base/Partial Transformations | Complete Transformation Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:High Rankers Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Matter Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fear Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Size Users Category:Tier 6